What Is In Your Family Bloodline?
by roxythewriter
Summary: Draco Malfoy is creating a dangerous potion. He will go to any measures needed to get what he wants. Who better than to help him than the bookworm, Hermione Granger. Please read and review.
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

"You failed," The cruel voice of Lord Voldemort echoed in the cold marble chamber. Draco Malfoy kneed in front of him, his head hung low and eyes averted to the ground. "This is such a disappointment, I must say." He raised his wand and Draco buckled over as he felt the wrath of his Dark Lord.

"My Lord, forgive me," He panted, but the pain still lingered, itching at his skin.

"Forgiveness?" Lord Voldemort said the word as though hearing it for the first time. "Ah, that is something I know not." He pointed his wand again at Draco, who readied himself. It struck worse this time. Collapsing, Draco gasped for breathe. His sleek blonde hair covered his bruised face.

"Had Severus not been there to help you, that old pathetic man would still be alive," He mused, thinking aloud. "Get out of my sight!" As fast as Draco's body would allow him, he got to his feet and limped out of the chamber.

"My sweet Draco!" His mother leaped forward from the corner where she hid. She grabbed him and began to sob into his hair. "You're alive!"

Draco reached up and wiped his mother's tears from her elegant face. Narcissa Malfoy was a wreck, the thought of which made Draco burn with anger. "Let us go, Mother," Draco led her away. She whimpered softly.

The Malfoy Manor was not far from where they were at. They walked in silence up the neatly trimmed pathway to the massive doors of their home. Draco directed his mother to the parlor and lit a fire. "Please, don't leave," His mother whispered.

"I won't leave," He sat next to her.

"You must hide," She pleaded. "You will die if you continue service to_ him_!"

"I am a Death Eater," Draco said quietly. "You can not hide from the Dark Lord."

Narcissa began to sob into her hands.


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One **

A tall, bright blonde haired boy hunched over a broiling cauldron. The steam drenched his face in sweat, as he feverishly added an ingredient. It was dark magic, but Draco Malfoy did not care. The Reciprocus Potion, intended to alter the mind of the drinker, was strictly forbidden at Hogwarts.

The potion was not intended for anyone at Hogwarts, though, but for the Minister of Magic. Draco planned to slip it to him, changing the Minister's allegiance, and therefore restoring honor back into the Malfoy name. Lucius Malfoy had ripped away some honor, but not as much as Draco had by not being able to perform the task the Dark Lord had presented him with.

It was his seventh year at Hogwarts. Severus Snape was headmaster, and though he was a Death Eater, he still believed in rules. If Draco was caught making the potion, he would not be expelled, but he would surely be severely punished. He had been sneaking ingredients from Snape and Slughorn's storerooms, but the last thing he needed, Ashwinder eggs, which he could find in Knockturn Alley.

He stared proudly at the potion like a father would look at his newborn son. The bubbling concoction simmered a deep lilac. For now there was nothing else he could do, but wait to buy his final ingredient. Quietly, Draco slipped out of the room of requirement and down to the dank dungeons.

"Where have you been?" Blaise Zabini raised a dark eyebrow at Draco's appearance. "Are you sick?"

"No, Just practicing Quidditch," Draco lied. He walked past Blaise and headed to the dormitory.

"Draco!" Pansy's high voiced echoed through the chilly common room.

"Yes, Pansy?" Draco felt annoyed.

"I've been looking all over for you," She said slyly, batting her lashes.

"Not now," Draco turned his back on her.

"It isn't your fault, you know," Pansy shrieked. "Just because you didn't kill the old bat, doesn't mean the job wasn't done."

His fist clenched at his side at the mention of the blunder. Anger raged inside him. Draco grinded his perfectly white teeth together; trying to calm the beast inside of him that so longed to come out and play.

"That day ruined my family's name!" Draco's dangerous voice carried through the dark common room. Fearfully, Pansy stepped back, realizing what she had done. "I am nothing, but scum to the Dark Lord now. I might as well be a Mudblood!"

He could feel the fury rising in his face. Emotions he had buried were slowly slithering to the surface. Draco turned and left a horror-stricken Pansy behind.

* * *

Morning came slowly for Draco, who had slept restlessly. Dreams full of the night on the tower. He blamed Severus for his own downfall. If he had not been prying into business that did not concern him than Draco would be bestowed with the glory the Dark Lord had presented to Severus.

Today was a Saturday, the perfect day to go unnoticed to Knockturn Alley. He would go by floo powder. Yes, Severus would see that the common room fireplace, Slytherin being the only one with floo abilities because of Umbridge, but it was something Draco was willing to go through with.

Draco put on the expensive black robes his mother had sent him with. He did not want to wear his school uniform there, it would attract attention. The common room was void of students, all of which were eating their breakfast. The painting of Slytherin, himself hung above the large fireplace. The flames were low and licking at the charred wood hungrily. He cast the powder and the flames grew and turned a light, inviting green.

"Knockturn Alley," Draco stepped into the warmth and felt his body began to swirl in the ash. He closed his eyes tightly until he felt himself land in one of the outside fireplaces that faced a few of the grimy shops of Knockturn Alley. Draco brushed the ash and dust of his neat robes and briskly walked to the shop on the corner. The sign above dangled on one hinge.

Inside the store it was lit with dimly with candles. Cobwebs clung to the ceilings corners and there was an odd smell of plants. Draco walked towards the dusty counter and rang the little golden bell to summon the owner. A tall old woman wearing a dark green shawl appeared.

"Ah, young master Malfoy," She smiled crookedly and her voice wheezed. "How may I help you this day?"

"I need two Ashwinder eggs," Draco stared at her wild graying hair.

"That will be costly," Her eyes gleamed with greed.

"How costly?" Draco pulled out his dragon skin coin purse.

"Thirty galleons," The old woman's black eyes widened as Draco began to pull out shiny gold galleons and place them on the wooden counter. He stacked them one on top of the other until the right amount sat in front of her. She smirked and walked to the closed door on the left and disappeared. Draco tapped his foot impatiently on the ground. After several minutes passed she returned slowly holding an animal skin pouch.

"These are what you are looking for," She stared at him seriously as she carefully handed them over to him. "Will you listen to some advice, young man?"

"I suppose," Draco drawled.

"If you are working with Ashwinder eggs you will need a very skilled potions master," She spoke cautiously. "These are very dangerous." She pointed to the pouch he now held.

"Excuse me, but I am a very skilled potion maker," Draco scowled, his voice dipped in ice.

"If that is so, young man," She asked. "Than why are you holding the pouch wrong?"

"Enjoy your money," He pushed his way out the door with out looking back.

Much later, in the Room of Requirement, Draco kicked the wall in frustration. He had read the ancient potions book and he knew the old woman was right. He needed a potion maker, but not just any potion maker. Severus was out of the question. Pacing back and forth through the room, Draco searched his mind for the possibilities, and than it hit him sickly in the stomach. There was only one person he knew of that could match Severus Snape's skills at concocting and that was Hermione Granger.

* * *

Rain slithered down the foggy windows in Professor Flitwick's classroom. Near the back of the classroom, Draco lounged on the hard wooden chair, not listening to a word the old little wizard had to say. He had no clue where Miss Hermione Granger could be. He began drumming his fingers on the table absentmindedly. There wasn't much time left before the eggs would be completely useless.

"Draco, do you know how to do this?" Crabbe asked gruffly. Frustrated Draco looked over at Crabbe who was waving his wand stupidly.

"What are you even trying to do?" Draco snapped harshly.

"A charm," Goyle chimed in.

"Obviously," Draco rolled his eyes and turned away from them. The bell for class to end finally came and Draco hurriedly made his way out of the room. Strolling down the halls, he pondered on how to find her.

"Look it's the ferret," A girl's voice bellowed from behind. Draco turned to see the bright red hair of Ginny Weasley. She was flanked by several of the other students who belonged to Dumbledore's Army. Ginny had taken over everything Harry Potter had left behind at Hogwarts.

"Ah, Weasley, today is not a good day to pick a fight," he said, dangerously, rather annoyed about how all the Weasleys seemed to be dunderheads. And than it hit him; Ginny Weasley might know where the Golden Trio was hiding. He turned from them and began to stride away, smirking at his own genius.

"Oh, just walk away," Ginny shouted after him. "You stupid coward."

Draco snickered. He was walking away now to come back later.

The corridors were barely lit as Draco carefully watched Ginny Weasley. She stood in the dimness, chatting to a tall Ravenclaw boy. The boy looked angry at what she was saying to him, as if he was about ready to plug his ears. The boy turned away from her and strode off, stomping his feet a little as he went. Ginny stood there, her shoulders slumped. When Draco was sure that the boy was well out of ear shot, he gradually left his hiding spot.

"Who's there?" Ginny called out to the shadows. "Robert is that you?"

"No, even better," Draco raised his wand. "Stupify!" Her small, limp body hit the floor with a dull thud, before she could even defend herself. He dragged her to an empty room nearby, tying her to a rickety old chair, which had strips of wood beginning to peel off the legs and seat. Casting a charm on the walls and door, so that no one would be able to hear them if they happened to walk by.

Ginny opened her eyes and through the darkness spotted Draco, who stood at least ten feet away from her. "You," She seethed. Her bright brown eyes were glowing with pure hatred.

"Yes, me," Draco drawled.

"What do you want with me!?" She shrieked heatedly.

"Only an answer," Draco said simply.

"An answer," she scoffed. "And if I don't give you an answer?"

"Than you will wish you had," Draco smirked at her daringness in the face of danger.

"What is your question?" Ginny demanded irritably.

"Brilliant, down to the point," Draco smiled wickedly, displaying his perfect pearly teeth. "Where is Hermione Granger?"

"I don't know," Ginny laughed at him.

"That is not a good enough answer," Draco raised his wand. "Crucio!"

Draco watched Ginny shrieked as the pain tingled viciously through her body. Her head slumped to her shoulder, eyes closed and gasping for breathe as the curse wore off. Ginny opened her eyes and glared at him with a look meant to kill.

"I mean business," Draco said casually.

"I do not know where she is, Malfoy," Ginny yelled in frustration at him.

"Don't lie to me," Draco growled venomously. He strode towards her and slapped her violently across the face. His hand left an outsized vivid red mark across her pale, lightly freckled face. "Your brother is with her! You know where she is!"

"None of them have contacted me," She tried to hide the hurt in her voice, but Draco heard it. She had been left behind because they had thought she was too young. _How very much like the three of them_, Draco thought nastily. He gave into the defeat angrily; she did not know where Hermione Granger was hiding. He raised his wand and stunned her for the second time that night.

"Obliviate," He pointed the wand at her forehead. Untying her, he carried her up to the entrance of Gryffindor Tower and left her in a heap on the ground. Furiously, he marched down to the dungeons, cursing as he went.

* * *

A week had gone by and Draco still had no luck with any information about Hermione Granger or even Potter or Weasley. Wherever they were hiding it was very secret. Draco sat at the bar in the Three Broomsticks, sipping occasionally on a warm Butterbeer. Hogwarts had not had a Hogsmeade trip, but Draco felt that he was above the rules.

"Would you like another Butterbeer, Mr. Malfoy?" The curly haired woman asked him, politely.

"No," Draco stared out the window, something had caught his eye. Draco could have sworn he had just caught a glimpse of a bushy, brown haired girl walking into the little shop across the street. Hastily, he got to his feet and ran out of the pub, leaving a small silver sickle on the counter.

Through the window of the shop, he could see the girl's back. She was slender and defiantly had the same dark brown hair as Hermione Granger. He inched his way to the door and opened it quietly. Only a few people were inside, browsing the massive wooden shelves that contained an assortment of books. The place had a musty old book smell to it. The girl stood in front of the ancient desk, conversing with the handsome male bookkeeper. Draco grabbed the first book in reach and pretended to be interested in it.

"Do you have anything about it?" The girl's voice was soft and innocent.

"No, I am afraid not," The bookkeeper smiled. "But I could look in the back just to make sure." He moved away towards a closed door to the right. Draco moved to another bookshelf to try and catch a quick look of the girl's face, but she turned her head at that moment to look at the cover of a book near to her. Draco cursed and hid his face behind the book.

"No, I am sorry," The man said, coming back out of the room. "We do not have it, but I would check Diagon Alley."

"Oh, alright," The girl thanked the young bookkeeper and began to leave the store. Draco stuffed the book onto of other and briskly began to follow the girl out of the store. She was walking on the dirt road towards the older part of Hogsmeade; the parts where not many people ventured.

"Perfect," Draco whispered to himself. The girl turned down an alleyway, not even noticing him following her.


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

Draco slithered into the Alleyway after the girl. Her coffee brown, bushy hair bounced off her shoulders as she hurriedly along the brick walls. The ground was littered with trash, which utterly disgusted Draco, who had new shoes on. Carefully he caught up to her.

"May I have a word?" He grabbed her roughly by the hand. Hermione Granger's bright brown eyes turned to face Draco. She gasped in horror as he smirked. "Well, well, well, if isn't Miss Granger."

"Malfoy," She tried to wrench her hand away, realizing with dreadfulness, her blunder.

"What are you doing around these parts?" He wondered sarcastically.

"None of your business," she spat.

"Than I'll make it my business," He clutched tighter onto her hand, insuring her no hope that he might let go.

"What do you want with me, Malfoy," Hermione angrily asked as Draco snatched away her wand from her coat pocket.

"I need you," He started.

"You are disgusting!" Hermione howled.

"Not like that! You filthy Mudblood," He too, was repulsed. "I need you to do a favor for me."

"A favor?" She raised her thin eyebrow, "What kind of favor would a noble ferret, such as yourself, want from a lowly mudblood like me?"

"You will find out," He assured her, as he pulled her along side him. The entered the street which had only a few people milling about. "If you make a sound or look unnatural, you will regret it, Granger," Draco pushed the tip of his wand into her side as they walked.

* * *

Hermione felt like such a fool. Why had she not listened to Ron and Harry! She cursed herself. She had single handedly ruined all that they had been working for, and for what a stupid reading book that she couldn't even find! Her heart beat wildly in her chest as she began to panic.

She could feel the tip of Draco Malfoy's wand poking into her side. His cold hand wrapped tightly around her own. No one acknowledge the two of them as they walked through the gates of Hogsmeade. She was stumbling to keep up with Draco, who was walking in hurry. The towering turrets of Hogwarts castle came into view as the sun began to fade behind them.

"How very smart," Hermione laughed at him. "Take me into Hogwarts where I know people to help me."

"Shut up," He pointed his wand at the tip of her pink lips and muttered something incoherent. Hermione felt her tongue go stiff and her mouth was unable to move. She wanted to scream, but it wouldn't work. "That's better," Draco smirked at her. "Not so smart now, are you?"

He laughed cruelly and dragged her along. Draco Malfoy was much stronger than she had thought him to be. They entered Hogwarts grounds. The grass was as green as Hermione had remembered it. How she had longed to come back and visit, but not under theses terms of being escorted by the blonde haired ferret. They went unnoticed through the many passageways of Hogwarts. Most students were heading to their common rooms to do homework and such.

They came upon an empty stone wall in an abandoned corridor. Hermione knew exactly where they were, having spent so much time there in her fifth year. A grand looking door began to leisurely etch itself on the blank wall. A golden door handle appeared gleaming in the nearby light. Draco ushered her inside the candlelit room where a cauldron sat on a small fire.

"Here we are," He said, while dragging her to the wall. "I don't want you getting away." The tip of his wand touched the wall and two long chains spilled out of it. After Draco had locked her securely in, he lifted the charm from her mouth.

"You devil!" She screamed, trying desperately to lash out at him.

"Aww, that really hurts my feelings so you know," Draco pretended to wipe a tear from his ice blue eyes. "Now, Granger, if you behave and help me out, I will let you go, but if not I know of a dark wizard that would love to get his hands on you."

"Voldemort is not a great wizard," Hermione scoffed at him. Draco's mouth twitched. His hand whipped her face violently. She stood there stunned as he backed out of her reach.

"You will not talk about the Dark Lord that way," Draco seethed. "Understand?"

"I will talk about him however I like," She spat on the ground at his feet, hitting his sleek black shoe.

"You fifthly mudblood!" Draco shrieked, as he stared at his spit covered shoe. He curled up his fist punching her in her side. She crumpled to the ground with a groan. Draco wiped the spit covered shoe on her navy blue coat.

"You are despicable, Malfoy," She wheezed, clutching her side with her small hands.

"And you, my dear, are a mudblood," He turned from her, blowing out the row of candles as he left.

* * *

The sun shone brightly through the small, round window in the room where Hermione lay on the cold stone floor. The smell of the brewing potion was overwhelming and caused her to sleep very little that night. Her side ached miserably.

"Are you going to sleep all morning?" The icy voice laughed.

Hermione sat up carefully and saw Draco Malfoy, his blonde hair shinning, sitting on a chair by a table that was littered with plant roots and other various things. He was eating a freshly baked pastry, the smell of it made Hermione's stomach grumble loudly, but she ignored it. He tossed the bitten pastry at her carelessly. It landed by her left hand, but she did not pick it up.

"You aren't going to eat it?" Draco faked an offended tone.

"No, I am not hungry," Hermione smiled acidly and flicked the pastry away from her reach. She refused to eat anything he gave her.

"Fine, you can starve," Draco frowned. "I don't really care."

"Liar," Hermione smirked at him this time.

"Excuse me," Draco asked angrily.

"You don't want me alive, you need me alive," Hermione laughed. "You need me to make you some stupid potion because you have always been rotten at potion making."

"I do just fine," Draco growled. "Stupid Mudblood."

"So what are you brewing?"

"I thought you'd never ask," Draco leered wickedly and her small pink lips turned into a frown. "Have you heard of the Reciprocus potion?"

She gasped, "You wouldn't!"

"I would," His eyes glinted sadistically.

"That is not a potion to play around with, Malfoy," Hermione chided.

"I am not playing around with it," Malfoy said. "I am merely making it for some highly interesting usage."

"As in what?"

"I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise."

"I refuse to tamper with that potion," Hermione crossed her arms over her chest.

"You don't really have a choice," Draco sneered. "You can help me willingly or I can use the Imperius Curse." Hermione watched him finger his wand lovingly at the thought of such a thing. She did not doubt he would do it either. "Which will it be?"

Hermione said nothing. What choice did she have? None.

**A/N: Please Review**

**Thank you to all of you that have. Sorry this wasn't long. More soon. **


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

Draco watched as Hermione slaved vigorously over the broiling potion. The room was dark now and lit only by the row of candles. The wax slid down the side of each off-white candle, sticking to the table. The eggs had been carefully added and now he leaned back on the chair leisurely, combing his hand through his silver blond hair.

"You know, you would be even better at potion making, Granger," Draco drawled. "If you weren't a mudblood."

"How does blood make you better at potion making, you stupid git," She cursed. He had unshackled her, but had taken her wand. He laughed at how her temper flared at the mention of the word.

"Maybe it's a good thing that I am not an arrogant and selfish pureblood such as yourself," Hermione glared at him, moving her thick brown hair out of her eyes.

"I am neither arrogant, nor selfish," Draco snapped, his smile disappearing. Now it was Hermione's turn to laugh. "Shut up!" Silence filled the room, except for the occasional clang of metal from turning the large spoon.

"I will have you know that I am very giving," Draco raised his head high up proudly.

"Giving?" Hermione asked sarcastically. "If you are counting giving broomsticks to the Slytherin Quidditch team in our second year, Malfoy that is not giving."

Draco huffed and turned crimson with anger. Time slowly ticked by and Draco felt his head slowly tilting and eyelids growing heavier. The potion had to be stirred for a certain amount of time, before it would be ready to sit and stew. He nodded off for only a second when he felt something slimy and wooden collide with his face. Draco sputtered to the ground, but was up in an instant. Hermione was running towards the door.

"NO!" Draco, without even thinking to use his wand, sprinted after her. He caught her wrist just as her hand touched the silver door handle. He pinned her against the wall; her body felt warm against his. They were so close that he could feel her heart beating very rapidly. Hermione fought to break free of his hold.

"How dare you!" Draco yelled outraged at her attempt to escape. The slimy potion was oozing down his pale face and he could feel where a bruise was surely to come. Hermione said nothing, but stared into his eyes defiantly, almost daring him to slap her. He didn't though, instead he dragged her over to the shackles that hung on the wall and strapped her in.

"I am sure I can stir for the rest of the time," He snarled in her face.

"You're stupid potion is almost finished. Why don't you just let me go?" Hermione asked.

"Because, Granger, how will I find you if you made a mistake?"

* * *

Slowly the days passed by and Hermione still found herself a prisoner. The potion was nearly completed, churning a deep red. Her stomach growled loudly. She had finally given in to the scraps of food that Draco left for her, but she would only consume them when she was alone. Hermione did not want to give in to him in his presence.

The door creaked open, Draco carried in a pitcher of water and some sort of dark green material. He set the glass pitcher of water down near her as well as the folded material

"What is that?" Hermione demanded, eyeing it carefully.

"You are beginning to stink," Draco crinkled his nose. "What type of host would

I be if I didn't bring you fresh clothes now and then?" He lifted up the material, unraveling it. It was a long emerald green dress with a small amount of black lace and very elegant.

"I will not wear that," She turned her head away from it and crossed her arms over her chest in defiance.

"And why not?"

"It is Slytherin colors," Hermione barked. "You chose that on purpose!"

"I brought it because I am not really a fan of red or gold," Draco smirked. "Like I said, I am a good host."

"Oh yes, very wonderful," Hermione scoffed. "You lock up your guests."

"I wouldn't have to lock you up if I thought you would stay without force," Draco said.

"Do you do this to your friends too? What about Pansy? Do you have to force them to hang around you?" Hermione asked spitefully.

"Speaking of friends, why haven't Scar Head and Weasley King come to rescue you, yet?" Draco asked his voice crackling with amusement. Hermione said nothing, but grinded her teeth together, wishing she had her wand.

"Surely they would be her by now?" He continued, smiling wickedly, his face practically glowing with triumph. How she yearned to strike him. "Nothing to say, Miss-Know-It-All?"

She closed her eyes, wishing to ignore him, but his icy blue eyes proceeded to gaze deep into her. Draco was tearing at her soul, clawing and breaking down all defenses she had. Harry and Ron would come for her, they always did.

"Are you going to change or not?"

"Excuse me!" Hermione looked appalled at a leering Draco Malfoy.

"I'll unchain you for a few minutes, but only if you put this on," He handed her the soft dress. She held it in her hand, staring at it blankly. To stretch and move would be bliss.

"You aren't going to look are you?" She narrowed her eyes.

"Of course not," His face blanched. "You are good looking, but you are still a mudblood." This remark surprised her a little, but she ignored it. Sarcastic git, she thought as he began to release her.

"Go away and face the wall," Hermione commanded.

"So you can get away," Draco mocked. "I think not."

"Than go stand at the door and face it," Hermione motioned with her hand for him it move away and he did so. When she was sure that he was facing the door, she quickly slipped out of her clothes and into the long dress. It felt wonderful to be in something fresh. She tossed her dirty clothes aside, though she knew that her hair must still look a complete disaster.

"I am done," Hermione said.

"I can see that," Draco flashed an impish grin. "Don't worry I just barely turned around." He gazed at her in a way that made Hermione's blood chill slightly. Walking forward, he put his wand to her hair. She cringed back.

"What are you doing?"

"If you are going to be in presence," Draco said. "I want you to look presentable."

Hermione said nothing, as his wand smoothed itself across her wild hair.

* * *

Draco sat feverishly contemplating what could be done and how. What was he going to do with Hermione once the potion was done? I mean he couldn't just let her waltz back to Potter and Weasley as if nothing had happened. He would be a dead man, but if his task succeeded, it would be Potter who would be the dead man. Making the potion had been hard; giving it to the Minister of Magic would be even harder.

"I haven't seen you around in a while, Draco?" Blaise Zabini said in his low voice.

"I have been rather busy," Draco answered smoothly.

"Pansy has been bothering me about you," Blaise rolled his eyes.

"Than tell her to leave you alone," Draco said.

"Like I don't already do that," Blaise said irritated.

"Sorry about that than."

"How did you ever put up with her?"

"No idea," Draco said shortly. "She'll move on though."

"She has," Blaise laughed.

"Really, who is the unfortunate man?" Draco said coolly.

"A younger boy," Blaise said. "I don't know his name." He sat down on the sofa and stretched back, making himself comfortable. "She's probably doing it to make you jealous, Draco."

"And won't it be humorous when she finds out I don't care." Draco said heartlessly. "Though are parents may not."

"Wonderfully arranged marriages," Blaise chuckled. "Glad my mother didn't try that one on me."

"I can endure my parent's wrath," Draco said. "But I could never endure years of Pansy's shrill and nagging voice."

**A/N: Please review, and thank you to all of you that have : **


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

Hermione lay on the cold, hard ground. She curled herself in a ball to keep warm since Draco had not thought to bring even a tattered blanket. The occasional hoot of a messenger owl hunting could be heard above the chattering of her teeth. They would be testing the potion soon and Hermione had a sick feeling that she would be the one testing it.

She worried at what it would change in her mind. Would it possibly make her betray Harry to the Dark Lord? She could not drink that potion and she could definitely not let Draco slip it to the Minister of Magic, for it would be utter chaos if he did. Her mind raced with ideas, but none seemed logical. If only she had her wand. Drifting to sleep, the worry began to slowly edge away as calm washed over her. A small plan began formulating in her mind.

* * *

She could feel the eyes on her before her own were open. There he stood above her, Draco's icy blue eyes appeared to be laughing at her maliciously. His pale face was unreadable.

"Today is the day," He finally exclaimed. "It will be ready when the moon rises."

"I know," Hermione glowered at him. "And after that what will become of me?"

"Excellent question," Draco grinned. "I could let you go sniveling back to your dearest Weasel and Scarhead, but I fear that may be impossible."

"And why is that?" Hermione retorted.

"Well you see, Miss Granger, if the potion works, which you should hope it does for your sake, Harry Potter should be vanquished shortly after." He gazed at the family ring on his right hand.

"Vanquished?" Hermione echoed the word quietly to herself.

"Yes, it means dead," Draco drawled insultingly.

"I know what it means you stupid ferret."

"Now, now, let's not call names," Draco laughed at his sarcasm. "What a wonderfully loyal friend you are to Mr. Potter." Draco reduced the space between the two of them. "He is out there, trying so hard to save this pathetic world of yours, and here you are helping me in his destruction." He whispered the last word near to her ear. She stiffened at his closeness, his words stabbing her with shame.

"I was forced," Hermione fumbled with her words as Draco's cold hands softly slid around her waist. Looking into his lust filled eyes, she began to quiver with fear. She stepped back, but he pulled her forward.

No longer could she take what his touch was doing to her. Hermione raised her hand, and before she could even stop herself, she slapped him hard across the face. He staggered backward, yelping like a wounded animal. The frosty eyes looked clearer than they had a few seconds ago.

"What do you think you are doing to me!?" Draco shouted, clutching at the red hand print on his pale face.

"What am I doing to you?!" Hermione shouted, outraged that he could possibly think she would have wanted him so near her with his eyes fogged over in lust. "What kind of sick game are you playing at, Malfoy?"

"What makes you think I would play a game that involves touching slim like yourself?" Draco growled back.

"You didn't seem to be feeling that way a few seconds ago, you stupid git!"

"You've done something to me," Draco furiously stomped about. "Haven't you, Mudblood! You are trying to make me fall for you so that I will set you free!"

"Ludicrous!" Hermione blanched. "Never! You are despicable!"

"It will not happen," Draco stormed to the door and slammed loud and hard behind him, while Hermione—flabbergasted—rolled her eyes at his spoiled and childish ways.

* * *

Draco spat several times on to the ground. It wasn't like he had kissed her, but something had happened. He had touched her and from it he received a guilty sick pleasure. She had felt so warm in his hands. He couldn't push it out of his head.

Numbly, Draco seated himself on his four-poster bed. What was wrong with him that he had touched her? There were plenty more beautiful girls that he had touched and liked it. But there was something different about her and he couldn't quite pin point it.

In a few hours he would have to go back up to that room where she sat waiting. He vowed that he would not lose control of himself. Draco closed the curtains in the dormitory so that he could sleep.

It was lack of sleep and that was all it was, he convinced himself, before closing his eyes.

* * *

Hermione sat against the wall, fuming. How dare he say that she wanted that! A cloud of guilt washed over her as well. He had been right that she was sitting by and letting Draco Malfoy get away with conquering Harry Potter. How she hated that boy—despised every in place white blonde piece of hair on his head.

The small window that omitted the little light she had was suddenly blocked. Glancing up, she noticed a gray owl with a piece of parchment in its beak. The owl's dark eyes stared at her than wiggled its way into the room. It dropped the parchment just out of her reach. The owl turned its head a few times than moved back and forth. She could see that on the top of the parchment was her name, written in the sloppy handwriting that could only belong to Ron.

Desperately, she tried to reach the letter from where she sat. Cursing was not something Hermione normally did, but she couldn't help but be angry at the owl for not bring the letter closer to her. Stretching out her foot, Hermione began to inch the letter, ever so slowly, towards herself. The owl stared at her with amusement. Finally, she held the letter in her hands. It felt thin and the ink looked water-washed, but she didn't care. Carefully she opened it.

_Hermione! Where have you been? We are searching for_

_you everywhere?! The Order is looking for you too! Please_

_if you get this, Hermione, know that we haven't given up _

_hope on finding you._

_Yours, Ron._

A tear slid down her cheek. For the first time happiness filled her and another thing: hope. Frantically, Hermione searched for anything she could use to write back. The owl had stopped pacing, looked at her impatiently, and tapping its little claws against the stone ground.

"Hold on. Hold on," She said to the owl. Grabbing a small pebble, she urgently tried to write on the paper, but all it did was tear. She growled in frustration, which startled the owl and it opened its wings.

"No, please don't go," But before she could do anything to stop the owl it raised into the air and out the window. Hermione shrieked, not believing her luck. "Stupid owls!"

She began to cry hysterically for the first time; throwing the little pebble against the opposite wall. The light from the window had all but disappeared as the new night began to take its place. It wouldn't be long before Draco came back into the room—mocking and teasing her. Hermione slipped the little letter into her pocket to cherish it for another time.

* * *

Draco was giddy with the idea that what he had set out to do was almost accomplished. Nothing could stand in his way. The Malfoy family name and honor would be restored and he, Draco Malfoy, would become the Dark Lord's favorite servant, which would give him great power. Draco rounded the corner and the grin that was painted so elegantly on his face, slipped away rapidly. The tall, dark figure of Severus Snape stood before him.

"Out for an evening stroll, Draco?"

Draco froze and quickly began to concentrate on his thoughts very cautiously, for he knew that Severus Snape was excellent at Legilimency.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I am, sir. I heard that a few third years were planning a duel on this floor," Draco said. "So I came to investigate."

"Ah, I see," Severus smirked. "How very noble of you to think of the school's welfare."

"I don't know if you can call it 'noble', sir," Draco said, bowing his head slightly.

"What a pity that you were not made Head Boy," Severus clucked his tongue to the roof of his mouth and shook his head. Draco glanced quickly out the nearest window. It was still dark, which meant the moon had yet to rise. But time was drawing up fast and panic began to creep into him, but he pushed it aside.

"Well, Mr. Malfoy, if you would also keep an eye on my personal store rooms," Severus said. "Someone seems to be helping themselves to whatever they please in there." His dark eyes stared directly into Draco's own eyes. Did he know?

"Yes, sir," Draco bowed his head again. Severus nodded and scowled, before striding past Draco, his black robes bellowing behind him. Draco watched, his heart slowing down, not daring to move yet. After he was sure that Severus Snape had completely left, he began again on his journey to the Room of Requirement.

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Please read and review. :**


End file.
